Mibu's Wolves
by LadyJavert
Summary: AU:Saitoh is in trouble b/c someone has threatened the ex-Shinsengumi, and Kenshin decides to help. Kenshingumi meet Tokio, but all is not what it seems as they quickly find out when Saitoh suggests they train, and he uses Tokio to demonstrate. ch5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or rurouni kenshin. So don't sue. Besides, all you'd win is probably less than $500.'cuz that's what's in my bank account. Haha.  
  
Mibu's Wolves  
  
Chapter 1: Saitoh Tokio, Beautiful Wife, and Good Cook  
  
"Himura, I said I didn't need your help," said an irritated Saitoh Hajime.  
  
"I know, Saitoh. Demo, you were there during the fight with Shishio, and I feel it is only right that I help you in return," explained Kenshin.  
  
"Yare yare, that's fine, but, did you *have* to bring your little 'group' along?" Saitoh glanced behind them at Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke. "Just seeing them makes me wanna smoke all of these at the same time." He held out in front of him his package of cigarettes, newly opened.  
  
"Hehe.gomen de gozaru, Saitoh. But, again, during the fight with Shishio, I was away for a long time, and Kaoru-dono really wanted to come this time."  
  
Saitoh smirked. "Naruhodo. You've finally realized how she feels for you."  
  
"Oro? Eh.I don't know what you're trying to say, Saitoh." Kenshin wrinkled his face in thought for a second, then said, "No, really! I don't know what you're saying."  
  
Saitoh put on his unreadable face and replied, "Never mind, Himura, just.never mind."  
  
"Eh.Saitoh, are you sure it's all right for us all to stay at your house?" asked Kaoru from behind.  
  
"Aa. There are extra rooms that aren't being used, and I'm sure my wife will appreciate having company over since it is a rare occurrence."  
  
"I still can't believe he's married.." Muttered Sano.  
  
* * *  
  
Before they were invited inside Saitoh's house, he motioned for them all to quiet down. It was evening, and the sunset made the trees around the house look beautiful. Saitoh sighed deeply and said, "Don't say a word when we come in. I have to apologize to someone."  
  
Everyone eyed each other a little warily.Saitoh didn't seem like the kind of man to apologize for anything to anyone.  
  
They entered, and stopped a few steps away from the front door.  
  
Saitoh closed his eyes, and quietly, almost like a whisper, said, "I'm home now."  
  
From behind another door, came a woman's quiet voice, "So ka."  
  
"Gomenasai."  
  
"You said you were only going to be away for 2 months. And, you always write once a month.at least. So I know you're okay. But this time.4 months went by. And.and... nothing. I didn't know where you were, whether you were-" the woman was cut off.  
  
"Gomenasai."  
  
This time, the door opened, and a beautiful, young-looking woman stood in the doorway. Tears were in here eyes. "Urusai!" she yelled as she threw herself into her husband's arms.  
  
Kenshin and the others could only look on in stunned silence.  
  
"Stop, please, Hajime. You don't understand. I thought.I thought you were dead.but now you're here, in front of me again. So.so don't say you're sorry. Don't. Just hold me." the woman clung onto the back of his uniform as if she were drowning.  
  
Saitoh's wife must really love him.thought Kenshin. This is something I would have never dreamed of.  
  
"Tokio." was all Saitoh could say to his wife, who was still wrapped in his arms.  
  
"I know.we have guests, and I'm embarrassing you. Sumimasen, Hajime." When she pulled away, her tears were gone, and she was smiling.  
  
Tokio bowed to the group behind her husband, and smiled. "Watashiwa Saitoh Tokio."  
  
Saitoh turned around and smirked at the Kenshin gumi, who were all staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the woman called Saitoh Tokio. She was wearing a light blue kimono, and she wore her hair down. Her hair tumbled past her shoulders, and her bangs framed her face quite nicely. Kenshin and his friends had never seen someone so pretty, and her sparkling green eyes only added to her beauty.  
  
"Kiree." whispered Kaoru.  
  
"She's not some fair attraction that you stare at, you know," said Saitoh.  
  
"Eh?" said a dazed Sanosuke.  
  
"Oro?" (Do I need to explain who said this?? =Þ)  
  
"Ah, .sumanai.." stuttered Kaoru.  
  
"Heh, she's prettier than you, busu," muttered Yahiko.  
  
"YAHIKO!!!" Yelled an enraged Kaoru with red eyes.  
  
Tokio merely laughed through all of this. "Hajime, anata, you brought some strange friends home this time."  
  
"Yes, and you've only just met them." He gave a sideways glance at Tokio, "It gets worse, you know."  
  
"Hajime!" scolded Tokio. "I'm sure my husband doesn't mean that. Now, ano.I don't quite know all your names."  
  
"I can introduce them," announced Saitoh. "The woman is Kamiya Kaoru. The brat is Myoujin Yahiko, the rooster-head is Sagara Sanosuke, and the short man is Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Hmph. You didn't have to call me a rooster-head, Saitoh, you know."  
  
"And I'm *NOT* a brat!!!!"  
  
"Well," laughed Tokio, "I can see you all get along very well. Hajime, if they're staying with us for a while, please show them their rooms. I'll get dinner started."  
  
"I can help you, if you want," offered Kaoru.  
  
Not noticing the distressed looks on the men's faces, Saitoh said, "Alright, Himura, and you other boys, follow me."  
  
"Ano.Saitoh." stammered Kenshin. "Maybe Kaoru-dono should come with us, too."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Tokio is going to cook for 5 people other than herself. It's usually only herself since I'm away so much. So, it will be good for her to have some help."  
  
"He's right," interjected Tokio. "I'd ask Hajime to help, but the only thing he can cook is kake-soba. And that's because I got sick of cooking it for him all the time, so he was forced to learn."  
  
Everybody sniggered at this for a second, then snapped back into place as Saitoh yelled at them to shut up and follow him. Tokio laughed and led Kaoru into the kitchen.  
  
At least he can cook *something*. thought Sanosuke. 


	2. Chapter 2: Saito Reveals the Situation

Disclaimer: Blah blah blahgidy blah. Rurouni Kenshin = not mine ? don't sue.  
  
Okay.I'll see if I can get the thoughts different from the dialogue.I noticed the italics didn't work a bit too late, i.e.: AFTER I posted the fic. Haha. *Scratches back of head*..Haha.okay. I'll use and to indicate thoughts. Anyway, for those of you who don't like Tokio being particularly strong, I must warn that it gets revealed that she is. Strong. Very. Haha. My fic. I do what I want. *pulls at left eye and sticks out tongue*. By the way, sorry for the Japanese..I'll try to hold off on some. It's just that I keep imagining the characters in my head, and I can only imagine their Japanese voices b/c I've never seen a dub, nor do I want to. *Big sigh*, okay, done. Here goes the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Saitoh Reveals The Situation  
  
"Tokio-dono, just tell me what you want me to do to help, alright?" offered Kaoru as the two were left alone in the kitchen. (Wait..do Jap houses back then have kitchens? .Well, they do now!)  
  
Tokio just gave a small laugh and smiled. "Kaoru-dono, I'm fully capable of cooking for all of you. I just didn't want to leave you in the company of 3 men, 1 of which included my husband. I have an idea of how un- popular he actually is."  
  
Kaoru looked quite embarrassed, as she replied, "Oh, uh..well, I didn't mean to.."  
  
"No need to apologize, Kaoru-dono. Just sit back and relax, and watch the master!"  
  
Kaoru sat down and did as she was told. For some strange reason, Tokio had a way of looking at her that made her feel uneasy if she didn't listen. Kenshin felt it, too, I know. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Upstairs, Saitoh designated that Sano and Yahiko would be sharing a room, and Kenshin, too, if he didn't want to share a room with Kaoru. To the dismay of both Sano and Yahiko, Kenshin agreed with sharing the room as opposed to rooming with Kaoru.  
  
"Yare yare, at this rate, she'll be an old maid forever," smirked Saitoh.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Oy, Kenshin! Even Saitoh here sees it. Just tell her how you feel!" grinned Sano who proceeded to elbow Kenshin's side. Yahiko just sniggered on the side.  
  
Getting serious, Kenshin turned to face Saitoh. "So, when are you going to tell me the situation you're in? All I know is that someone has targeted you, because of the fact that you are an ex-Shinsengumi. But, I would like to know more."  
  
"All in good time, Himura. I'll tell everyone at dinner time."  
  
"Dinner time? But Kaoru-dono and Tokio-dono will be there, too."  
  
"My wife is also involved. I knew her back when I was still Captain of the Third Division of the Shinsengumi, although we didn't get married until the beginning of the Meiji era. Therefore, since I am involved as a Shinsengumi, she is involved as a Shinsengumi." Saitoh's eyes narrowed, and his fist clenched at his side.  
  
"You wish she weren't involved, don't you, Saitoh?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Saitoh turned his look onto Kenshin. "She is my wife. Although you would never think it, I do care for her deeply. Also, like you do, I would not wish people I care about to come in harm's way."  
  
Saitoh's explanation seemed to satisfy Kenshin for the moment. Demo, there's something about her I just can't put my finger on. There's something both she and Saitoh aren't telling me. Kenshin lingered on the thought, and was snapped out of it by a voice from below.  
  
"MINNA!!!!!!! DINNER'S READY!!!" Tokio's voice yelled.  
  
"Damn, she's loud," muttered Sano. As he walked out of the door, an arm blocked his path.  
  
"Sano, I don't think you should talk about Tokio-dono like that. She did cook us dinner," said Kenshin quietly.  
  
Saitoh watched this through his narrowed eyes. So, Himura did notice something. He doesn't want to provoke myself, or her until he knows the truth. Hmph. Smart move, Battousai, as usual.  
  
"A..Alright, Kenshin," agreed a bewildered Sano. He couldn't understand why Kenshin would be saying something like that.  
  
* * *  
  
At the dinner table, Saitoh sat at the head, while, at his right hand side was a place for his wife. Beside Tokio was Sanosuke, directly in front of Saitoh was Kenshin, at Kenshin's right hand side was Kaoru, and Yahiko was beside her, and uncomfortably squirming because of this closeness to Saitoh. As Tokio came in with the food, though, everyone smiled and gasped in excitement. She had concocted a regular feast!  
  
"Itadakimasu!" said the group in unison as they chowed down.  
  
Saitoh, though, only helped himself to the kake soba that Tokio had placed directly in front of him. None of the Kenshin gumi had ever seen him eat, and it was to their surprise, that the man had amazing manners. In fact, he didn't even start eating until his wife did, although he was done putting food in his bowl before she was. Kenshin noticed that the way he handled his chopsticks was cleaner than most. It was due to his skill with the sword, he thought. As Kenshin moved his eyes away from Saitoh, they rested on Tokio. Masaka! Kenshin's eyes widened at what he saw. It's there, too! The way she holds her chopsticks, just like a swordsman, no, wait. Even better. The precision..  
  
"Kenshin, this is really good, isn't it?" commented Kaoru. "Tokio- dono, this is wonderful. Thank you so much!"  
  
"It's nothing, really. But thank you."  
  
"Jo-chan, you didn't help her with this, did you? I don't taste any of your tainted cooking in here," mumbled Sano through a full mouth.  
  
"In the presence of Tokio-dono, I will not give in to the temptation of hurting you. But rest assured, Sanosuke, that comment will not be forgotten," Kaoru's eyes were glowing red, and her teeth were clenched throughout the sentence.  
  
Politely interrupting, Tokio looked up and spoke. "Hajime, anata. Maybe it's time to tell everyone why they're here," here she paused, "Including me. I'm sure they are here for a reason."  
  
Momentarily caught off-guard (Saitoh was busy slurping up his kake soba..mmmm), Saitoh stopped what he was doing to look at his wife. "Now?"  
  
"Well now, I didn't know you had missed my kake soba so much, anata. It seems like you were distracted. Did I catch the Wolf of Miburo unaware?" teased Tokio with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Saitoh's look turned to cold steel. "Tokio, do not demean me in front of the guests."  
  
The group fell silent as all eyes were focused on the husband and wife. Kenshin's hand fell to his sword, Sano balled his fists, while Kaoru and Yahiko looked on warily. If that bastard so much as touches her, I'll kill him! thought Sano.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Just pointing out a cold, hard fact."  
  
Minutes passed while Tokio and Saitoh death-glared each other, and the tension was getting to Kenshin. Just as he was about to say something, Saitoh's face softened into a smirk.  
  
"Hmph," he turned his head to look at the rest of the people seated at the table. "It seems I have forgotten the strong will that possesses my wife. However, she is right." Saito put his chopsticks down and began, "This is the story..." 


	3. Sano's Great IdeaWell, sort of

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin = not mine = don't sue.  
  
I forgot to say this last time, but if any of you people reading this have any ideas for what's to come in the next chapters, by all means, share! I always like to include other reader's ideas...maybe that's because if I read a fic, and I have something to add, I'll add it..and fervently hope the author uses it..Hahahhaa. But that's up to you people. Now, in this chapter, I'm going to introduce some stuff that wasn't in the anime or manga, but hey, that's why they call if FAN-FICtion. Ne?  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Sano's Great Plan..Well, Sort of  
  
Kenshin had suggested they finish eating first and had moved to a sitting room to hear out Saitoh. The others all listened in stunned silence as Saitoh told his story.  
  
"Y-you mean that the Shinsengumi are back together?" stammered Kaoru.  
  
"Aa. Just for this operation, though," Saitoh paused. "Hand still on your sword, Kenshin? I think it's alright for you to take it off now. No danger of my wife attacking me here."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the wolf. Silence ensued.  
  
Breaking the silence, Tokio began to laugh. "My husband made a joke; at my expense, but nonetheless, a joke. And you all sit there staring. *laughing* He's not going to eat you, you know!"  
  
Embarrassed, the group smiled and looked at the floor. Kaoru looked at Saitoh. He had an actual smile on his face! She had to admit, though, that it looked a bit weird. She'd never imagined he could smile. But as quickly as it came, it also left his face, and he looked as he usually did, basically emotionless.  
  
"Yare yare." Saitoh got up from where he was sitting, and leaned against the wall. Taking out a cigarette, he proceeded to light it.  
  
"There were rules established in this house before you left, Hajime. One of them being no smoking inside the house. Just because you were away for four months, that doesn't mean that you are now exempt." Saitoh didn't seem to hear Tokio, as he struck the match against the matchbox.  
  
So quick that no one could see, in fact, so quick that in that split second as Saitoh was lighting the cigarette, it appeared as if the dagger had come out of the wall. An inch from the left side of Saitoh's head was a small dagger embedded into the wall. The group looked around to see who had thrown it.  
  
"I won't miss next time, Hajime," Tokio's voice sounded oddly cold.  
  
Without speaking, Saitoh left the room, and went outside. The silence that followed his exit was thick with apprehension. No one could think of what to say. Tokio threw that dagger, and I didn't even see her movement! I didn't even know she had a concealed weapon! Kenshin's mind was racing. The speed and accuracy of that throw is not coincidence. There is definitely something these two aren't telling us. If *I* couldn't even see her, or predict her, she must be stronger. What does this mean?? The following minutes that passed by in complete silence seemed like hours. Actually, though, it was just enough time for Saitoh to smoke one cigarette. He returned after a short time, and sat down again.  
  
"The mission of the Shinsengumi now is to wipe out who they feel are traitors. They feel that it gives them a bad name to have people like my wife and I still alive, who were associated with them, but who now work for the Meiji government. That makes me a target, that makes Tokio a target." Saitoh just continued on with his story as if nothing had happened. The rest of the group felt like they, too should make like nothing had happened.  
  
"But is it just you two that they are after?" asked Sano.  
  
"Of course, ahou. I was the only one of the Shinsengumi to turn around and work for the government that they had sought to destroy. The rest of them don't understand Aku Soku Zan. I'm merely carrying it out to my fullest."  
  
"Saitoh. You mean to say that whoever is left of the Shinsengumi, and whoever else they have managed to round up; they all want your lives?"  
  
"Yes, Himura. All of them." Looking as if he had something more to say, Saitoh sighed. "Himura, tell me. Have you ever heard of the Shinsengumi no Akuma?" (Akuma = devil/demon)  
  
"Shinsengumi no Akuma? Hai. But, I thought they were just a legend."  
  
"What's that?" Yahiko had finally managed to get his courage up to say something.  
  
"They were legendary assassins, who used the technique of Sakurakuma (Cherry blossom Devil..does that make sense?). That technique is also said to be a legend. It is a technique where once you see an attack, you can use it and counter it. Which makes the technique unbeatable. Supposedly, there were two of the Shinsengumi no Akuma. Although I've never seen them, nor fought them myself," explained Kenshin.  
  
"Very good, Himura. But they are far from legend. And yes, there were two of them. One of them could use the true power of the Sakurakuma. The other just used a variation of it. The reason why I mentioned them is because one of them is leading the pack." Saitoh's eyes looked over at his wife, who was expressionless.  
  
Kenshin saw this look. He wondered what it meant. "If we have to face one of those, and a whole load of Shinsengumi, do we even have a chance?" Kenshin whispered. "I barely survived the fight with Shishio, I will admit that. And this time, there are fewer of us because Aoshi is not fighting anymore. Saitoh, have you thought this over?"  
  
"Aa. That is why I brought us back here. There are some things that need to be revealed. But, it is getting late. We should talk tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, the particular Shinsengumi no Akuma we are up against is named Harada Koji."  
  
Everybody nodded in assent when Saitoh mentioned turning in. None of them wanted to admit it, but they were all exhausted just talking of this new problem. It was quiet when they left the room, and they all walked into their rooms without so much as a word to each other.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, we're against Koji," said Tokio quietly once they were inside their room.  
  
"Yes, Tokio."  
  
"He was a good friend."  
  
"He was the only one you really worked with, I know."  
  
"When are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just go to bed, Hajime."  
  
With that, Saitoh joined his wife in bed. He brushed some stray hairs from across her face and cupped her face in his hand. "I did miss you, Tokio. And I am sorry that I was away longer than I said," he was going to stop there, but the look on his wife's face deterred that. "*And* I'm also sorry that I didn't write." Tokio smiled.  
  
"It's alright, anata," she said, kissing him briefly on the lips. She was going to leave it at that, but Saitoh pulled her back towards him and kissed her deeply. "Well, I guess that's a better apology," teased Tokio.  
  
"I can do better, you know."  
  
"I know..so why don't you?" Tokio smiled a vixen smile at her husband...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, the scene was a bit changed from the night before. The sun was shining, and the trees around Saitoh's house were absolutely beautiful. Sano had this idea that they should all train for the whole day. So Kaoru and Yahiko were training on one side of the back yard, Sano, Kenshin and Saitoh were in the middle, and on the other side, Tokio was doing the laundry.  
  
Motioning to Sanosuke, Saitoh said, "Your defense needs to be worked on. If you want to be a better fighter, you need to have equal defense and offense. You're not bad at the latter part, but since you have done no work on defense, it would be good to brush up."  
  
"I told you, I don't need to listen to you, Saitoh, so you can just shove it!"  
  
"Mah mah. Sano, maybe we should all work on our defense, ne?" smiled Kenshin, trying to avoid an argument between the wolf and the rooster-head.  
  
"You're on *his* side!?!?!" Sano pointed at Saitoh with contempt.  
  
As Kenshin and Sano argued about who's side who was on, Saitoh had gotten into the stance of the Gatotsu. Without warning, he sped forward. Sanosuke saw him out of the corner of his eye and dodged. Thinking he had done well, he smirked. But, Saitoh didn't stop. In fact, he wasn't aiming for Sanosuke at all. He sped past them all and was hurtled towards his wife, Tokio.  
  
The ground rumbled, and clouds of dust stormed up from the ground. No one could see through it, but they were all worried about Tokio. Had Saitoh gone insane???!  
  
"TOKIO!" "SAITOH!!!" came the cries.  
  
.......When the dust settled, though. What they saw was unbelievable. Tokio, who had not seen it coming, had easily blocked her husband's fist.  
  
"SAITOH YOU BASTARD!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!??!?! SHE'S YOUR WIFE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sano had his fists balled and ready to fight.  
  
Merely smirking at him, Saitoh turned to face Tokio once more. "It's time to settle this, Tokio. It's time to settle who is the strongest between us!"  
  
Her eyes sparkling, and a smile on her face, she cocked her head to one side. "Yare yare. At least you *seemed* faster this time...anata," she spit out that last word, all friendliness gone from her face. It seemed now she was smiling a regular Saitoh smile. One of contempt.  
  
Rushing over to Kenshin and Sano, Kaoru and Yahiko were both voicing their concerns for Tokio.  
  
"Oy, Kenshin. We have to stop this, or that bastard's gonna kill his wife!" shouted Sanosuke.  
  
"Iie."  
  
*General surprise*  
  
"What do you mean no?!?! Kenshin!" this time, it was Kaoru.  
  
"Look at her. She wasn't even paying attention to what we were doing. She was doing the laundry. Saitoh's Gatotsu was faster than I had ever seen it. But she blocked it. She wasn't hurt. Even last night, during the dinner, I noticed how she handled her chopsticks. It was with precision that I had never seen. And the dagger that she threw. I never felt anything from her. I should have been able to predict it. But I couldn't. She was too fast. Tokio is not the one we should be worried about. She will be fine. Saitoh, though...we should watch out for him." Kenshin's eyes were focused on the husband and wife in front of him. I wonder what her true strength is? And the Shinsengumi no Akuma...could she have been?? 


	4. Saitoh Hajime and Jinai Takahiro

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin = not mine = don't sue. Although..I'd like to think Saitoh Hajime belonged to me. *drool*.that man is God...  
  
Chapter 4: Saitoh Hajime and Jinai Takahiro  
  
Saitoh jumped back a distance from his wife. "You know, Hajime, I'll be at a disadvantage. I *am* wearing a kimono."  
  
"Not to worry, Tokio. I only want to demonstrate defense."  
  
"Sou ka. In other words, I just stand here while you punch at me?"  
  
"Feel free to hit back," was Saitoh's snide reply.  
  
Kenshin watched as Saitoh rushed forward. It seemed effortless on Tokio's part, as she either dodged the hit, or blocked it. I've never seen him fight this well before. Even when he fought against me all those times. He's faster right now than any of those times. Faster, more accurate in every way...what could be the driving force that makes him so much better now? Kenshin was at a loss for words.  
  
Saitoh gave a mighty growl as he lunged forward once more. Tokio merely sidestepped to the left. But then something happened that nobody expected. Her right fist plunged into Saitoh's stomach.  
  
The scene froze as Kenshin and gang could not believe their eyes. Saitoh went wide-eyed and coughed up blood.  
  
Tokio caught her husband, as he went limp from the hit.  
  
All of them rushing forward caused Tokio to look up. Kenshin still couldn't believe what he just saw. Sano was looking floored, as was Kaoru and Yahiko.  
  
"You...you see what a good defense can do?" struggled Saitoh, who managed to hold himself upright. "No matter how many times you try, or how accurate you are, if your opponent is defensive enough, you will never get through."  
  
"Saitoh, daijobu ka?" asked a worried Kenshin, ready to help him stand.  
  
"He's fine, Kenshin. I didn't hit him that hard," said Tokio, cheerily.  
  
"FINE!!? You just...you just..HIT SAITOH!!!!" yelled Sano.  
  
"Ahou ga. Obviously she hit me. But I'm fine." Saitoh dusted off his clothes.  
  
"Tokio-dono," Kenshin looked at her with eyes only someone who lived through the Bakumatsu could have. "Who are you? It is impossible for you to be such a good fighter and not have been involved in the Bakumatsu. Shikashi (however), I do not recognize you, nor do I know who you are," he put his hand on his sword. "What have you been hiding from us? What is your true purpose here? It is obvious to me now that Saitoh has involved you for a reason." Kenshin ended his soliloquy by turning his eyes onto Saitoh.  
  
"Observant as always, Himura." Saitoh glanced over at his wife, who had also dusted off her kimono. He always liked how she looked after a fight. Her hair was a little disheveled, her eyes sparkled more than usual, there was a glow in her cheeks, and altogether, that drove him almost mad. He was wishing Kenshin and his friends weren't there. Interrupting his thoughts, Tokio spoke.  
  
"Hajime. I think maybe today we should tell them about...about...me. Who I am. Or, who I was." Uncomfortably, Tokio looked down at her feet.  
  
"Aa. Let's all spend the rest of the day on our own. We'll meet at dinner time." Without waiting for the response, Saitoh turned around and headed back into the house.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Saitoh walked away. For once, he couldn't tell what the wolf was thinking. Tokio was a mystery as well. From the moment he met her, he knew there was something she was hiding. But, he could never tell what it was. Her smiling face hid everything from him. Almost like Seta Soujirou... Though her movements betrayed her at times, her emotions never did.  
  
"Feh. I'm off. Ja." Sano turned and walked away.  
  
"Me too. I'm going to take a walk." Yahiko strapped his shinai on his back and strode after Sanosuke.  
  
"Kaoru-dono. Please excuse me. I have some thinking to do. Oh, and Tokio-dono?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I trust you will not hurt Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"I would never dream of it!" exclaimed Tokio, a little hurt by the question.  
  
Smiling, Kenshin replied, "Of course. Mah, mah. I'll see you all a little later." And with that, the former Hitokiri Battousai walked away.  
  
"Well, looks like this laundry will have to be done again," frowned Tokio, scratching the back of her head. "It got all dirty again."  
  
"Ano...Tokio-dono...did you want me to help?" offered Kaoru meekly.  
  
"If you'd like, sure."  
  
"How did you..?"  
  
"We'll talk about that at dinner time, won't we? Hajime and I will explain everything.  
  
"H-Hai."  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin walked through the streets aimlessly, his mind racing. He knew she had something to do with the Shinsengumi no Akuma, but what? Names...he tried to remember names. Saitoh had mentioned that one of them was named Harada Koji. But the other one. What was the other one's name? I've heard it before. Long ago, during those fateful times. That's how I knew of the existence of them. But I always thought they were just a legend. I can't have forgotten those legendary names. Wait.that's it! Kenshin stopped where he was. The trees around him were beautiful, and the wind rustled through them.  
  
"Jinai Takahiro. The two Shinsengumi no Akuma. Harada Koji and Jinai Takahiro."  
  
  
  
Well, there we go. That chapter's done. Kinda in a rush frame of mind, though. I don't really like it. Maybe I'll change it later.but for now, this'll have to do. 


	5. You What With Who?

Disclaimer: Alright alright. So I don't own Saitoh Hajime. Although I'd like to. ...What am I forgetting? Oh yeah! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters of any sort. So there. *ngah*  
  
Chapter 5: You what with who?  
  
After the laundry was done, Kaoru, who was afraid of going into the house if it meant being by herself with Tokio and Saitoh, politely excused herself and went off to find Kenshin.  
  
"That laundry took a long time, even with Kaoru-dono helping. I guess with 4 extra people living here with us, it's to be expected. *Sigh*...Time to start dinner, I guess." Tokio looked around for her husband. "Hajime? What did you want for dinner tonight?"  
  
"If you don't know, then I'll have to leave you," said Saitoh, smirking in a corner.  
  
Tokio put on a mock scowl. "Sometimes, I don't know why I married you, Hajime."  
  
Saitoh just smirked again. "I'm going out. I'll be back soon, though." And that was that.  
  
Tokio just sighed... "Yare yare..."  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, Tokio was busy as ever cooking for herself and 5 other people. Or, since her husband only wanted kake soba (again), it was more like cooking for 4. It wasn't so bad, though. Tokio was good at whatever she did, and cooking was no exception. She was about to add some seasoning to the broth when a lavender coloured ribbon dropped in front of her face.  
  
Surprised, she took a step back, and ran into...Saitoh.  
  
"Hajime! You're the only one in the world who can sneak up on me like that and-" she stopped mid sentence and looked at what was in her husband's hand. Her hand reached out to stroke the fabric. "Oh my God. This is...this is..." she trailed off.  
  
"What? Do you not like it? You were admiring it the last time we went to the market and that was four months ago. Did your mind change?"  
  
"No! No! It's just...I didn't buy it then because it was a little extravagantly priced and - Oh, thank you, Hajime!" she paused here. "It's for me, right?"  
  
"Yes yes, of course, Tokio. Here. Let me."  
  
Tokio turned around to let her husband put the ribbon in her hair. This turned out to be a mistake as Saitoh proceeded to put it on wrong.  
  
"Hajime, I can feel it, you know. You're making it look awful! Stop that! Hey! Put in on right!"  
  
When Tokio turned around, Saitoh couldn't help but laugh. And he did. (No, really, he *really* did laugh!)  
  
* * *  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"Oro? Ah! Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin turned to smile at Kaoru.  
  
"There you are! I've found you! Were you on your way back to Saitoh's house?"  
  
"Aa. I was getting a little worried about you there by yourself."  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Well, I...I was fine, really..."  
  
"OY! Jo-chan! Kenshin! Time for dinner already! Let's head back!" their rooster-headed friend called from afar.  
  
"I can't wait to taste some more of Tokio's cooking!" mouth watering, and eyes all teary, Yahiko led the pack.  
  
The group grew silent along the path back to the house. Each member was thinking of what was going to happen that night. What sort of truth lay behind the lives of the two people named Saitoh Hajime and Saitoh Tokio?  
  
Sanosuke had pictures of Tokio beating up Saitoh in his head. Yahiko pictured them as fighting together through the Bakumatsu. Kaoru was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to imagine Saitoh being romantic to his wife, and Kenshin was rather blank. Being deep in thought, none of them noticed the house looming up closer and closer. And none of them were prepared for what they heard next.  
  
It was quite an unfamiliar sound, yet familiar at the same time.  
  
"Is that...Saitoh?!??!" asked Sano, wide-eyed.  
  
Kaoru went even more wide-eyed. "More than that...Is he...laughing?"  
  
Kenshin slid the door open.  
  
* * *  
  
Saitoh stood in front of his wife, laughing intensely. Tokio, on the other hand was not laughing, and had a scowl on her face.  
  
"Hajime! I told you! Take it off!" she tried to get her hands around the knot, but it was too tight. "I can't get the knot off! Hajime! Stop laughing and help me!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Saitoh stopped laughing and stood there smiling (YES PPL! HE IS SMILING! MIRACLE!!!) at his wife. "Come here." Deftly, Saitoh undid the knot, and this time, he loosely braided her hair, and using the lavender ribbon, tied it at the end.  
  
"You always like my hair like this."  
  
"It was like that the night we met. I like it."  
  
It was then that Yahiko snickered.  
  
Saitoh looked over at the Kenshin gumi (who were now huddled around the door like kids around an ice cream truck that was giving away free ice cream on a really really hot day) and merely said, "What *are* you staring at?"  
  
"Y-you just did Tokio-dono's hair!" Kenshin pointed at Tokio.  
  
"You got her a gift!" whined Kaoru jealously.  
  
"Hee hee...Saitoh knows how to do girly hair..." snickered Yahiko.  
  
"No comment," trailed an astounded Sano.  
  
"Hmph." Saitoh's face turned back to normal (quite expressionless). He pushed his way through the wide-eyed, open-mouthed group and went outside.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, minna, you're home early! Hehe..." Aiya... how embarrassing! Tokio scratched the back of her head. "Well! Ha ha. I had better finish this!" And with that, Saitoh Tokio zoomed around finishing up that night's dinner.  
  
Still not getting over the shock, the group walked over and sat down to dinner like a bunch of zombies. It took Tokio's voice to snap them out of it.  
  
"Hajime?"  
  
"You can start the story where you want, Tokio," said Saitoh, busy, as was usual during dinnertime with the amount of kake soba in his bowl.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning."  
  
The Kenshin gumi proceeded to listen to Tokio's story while at the same time chowing down on the wonderful dinner she had cooked.  
  
* * *  
  
"It was raining and I was 5 years old. My family was traveling to the town that lay just west of our farmhouse to sell our vegetables. We were ambushed. Thieves, bandits, whatever you may call them; they ransacked our convoy of what little we had. My parents were smart. Instead of fighting or yelling for them to stop, they just took me and ran for cover. When they had finished, we came out of hiding to inspect the damage. They had obliterated everything. I looked to my mother for words of comfort, but none came. My father couldn't say anything, either. We had lost everything. For without the money from the selling of our vegetables, we really had nothing. The winter was coming, and we needed new clothes. Wordlessly, we started on the way back home.  
  
"The thieves, though, came back for us. Why, I'll never know. But I will never forget how my parents sacrificed their lives for me. I thought it was to be in vain as well, for if they could not fight, then how was a small child like me going to stand a chance? But when the gleam of the sword that was stabbed through my mother's lifeless body hit my eyes, something came over me. I was only 5, I know. I shouldn't have even had the strength to pull the sword out and lift it. But I did pull it out. I did lift it. And when the lightning flashed, the two men who had committed the crime of taking away any future I had left, were dead.  
  
"To this day, I'm not sure how I killed them. But as the blood ran down the sword, it suddenly became too heavy for me. I stumbled forwards with my hands still on it. I was scared. I was so afraid of what I had done. I buried the sword. Then I ran. I didn't even stay to bury my parents.  
  
"For 8 years, I lived like a wanderer. Scrounging food here and there, and staying in the shadows. I don't need to go into the details of those 8 years. They don't pertain much to the story.  
  
"It was when I was 13 that something again happened that would change my life. It was the start of the Bakumatsu, and I had unfortunately chosen a bad hiding spot that one evening. Either I rustled a leaf, or snapped a twig. But whatever the reason, a troop of the Shinsengumi found me.  
  
" 'Just a girl. Leave her," they said. But one of the group decided he'd kill me for fun. Against the order of their leader to withdraw and leave, he pulled out his sword and lunged for me. And just as it was 8 years before, it happened again. But this time, it was almost in slow motion from my point of view. I saw his sword coming. I knew where it was aimed and what he was going to do. So, I just moved. When I did, it was still in slow motion, and I saw him slowly move past me. Without thinking, I reached out, and grabbed his sword. After that, time switched gears, and everything moved lightning fast, I didn't even have time to think about what I was doing. When I looked down...he was dead.  
  
"The leader wasn't angry or anything. In fact, he just smirked. That was my first meeting with Saitoh Hajime. He asked me since I killed that man, if I wanted to take his place. I may only be a child, but he said that my skill was enough to overcome that fact. Of course I readily agreed. You see, taking that man's place meant shelter, and food! But. There was a condition. 'You look too much like a girl,' Hajime said. 'What's your name?' I told him. 'Jinai Tokio.' 'Tokio? Very well. From now on, you will be known as Jinai Takahiro. Is this acceptable?' What could I say? I agreed.  
  
"Fast forward a few weeks, and I was a full fledged member of the Shinsengumi. Because of my skill, though, they had appointed me as a hitokiri. You'll notice I'm leaving out a lot here, but for the sake of forward movement, this is necessary. There was only one other hitokiri, and his name was Harada Koji-"  
  
At the mention of his name, the group all eyed each other wearily. Wasn't that the guy who they were supposed to up against now?  
  
Tokio continued, "Like me, he was proficient with the usage of the sword. Also like me, once he had seen an attack, he could duplicate it without any problem. It was he who explained to me exactly what my skill was. It was he who told me how to hone it even more, so I could become an even more efficient killer.  
  
"On the night of my first assignment as an official hitokiri for the Shinsengumi, I went back to where my parents had died. I found the spot where I had buried that sword. When I unburied it, what I saw shocked me. It was no ordinary katana that I had used to kill those thieves. It was a masamune."  
  
"A masamune?!? That sword is 6 ft in length, sometimes more!" exclaimed Kenshin. (Hee hee...I LOVE Sephiroth from FF VII, along with that gosh-darnit-long masamune...)  
  
"Yes. Which is exactly why I was surprised. Those years ago, when I had picked it up, it didn't even seem heavy. But it would have taken a miracle for a child to pick up that sword. Even now, I don't understand what happened that night. I probably never will.  
  
"So. I took the sword, and with that same sword that killed both my parents and their killers, I took the life of my first victim. It wasn't hard, I found. I snicker at that now. I was only 13! But the sword was bloody, and the man who lay at my feet was dead.  
  
"When I found my way back to headquarters, Okita Soushi was there. He offered to be my friend. I was surprised, but he was also young, and so I found him easy to get along with. Skipping details once more, we became fast friends. And that's where Saitoh Hajime really started to play a greater role in my life. For wherever Okita was, there was Saitoh Hajime. Over that first year I was with the Shinsengumi, something totally unexpected happened to me.  
  
"I fell in love." With that, Tokio sighed.  
  
The Kenshin gumi looked blankly at each other. *blink blink* Tokio looked at them, exasperated.  
  
"With HAJIME!"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well. There it is. Tokio's story. Very brief as I don't want this to turn into an epic about her life. Hee hee.I thought it would be funny if the Kenshin gumi just kind of stared at each other when Tokio mentions falling in love. Haha. They didn't understand what she meant. "Huh? Fall in love? With who? Who was there to fall in love with? You were an assassin for Christ's sake!" Then: *BOOM!* the revelation. Then the: "Oh..." Haha. 


End file.
